Google
Money links * "Google—as the now familiar story goes—started out as a research project of Larry Page and Sergey Brin, two graduate students at Stanford University. Unsurprisingly, one does not have to dig very deep to find the connection to the Defense Department. DARPA—the current name of the oft-rebranded ARPA—was one of the seven military, civilian and law enforcement sponsors of the “Stanford Digital Libraries Project,” which helped fund Page and Brin’s research. DARPA was even thanked by name in the white paper where the idea for Google was first laid out: “The Anatomy of a Large-Scale Hypertextual Web Search Engine.”" * From the same document: "In 2010, details of a formal NSA-Google relationship began to emerge, but both parties refused to divulge any further information about the relationship. Subsequent reporting suggested that Google had “agreed to provide information about traffic on its networks in exchange for intelligence from the NSA about what it knew of foreign hackers.” More details emerged from a Freedom of Information Act request in 2014, which revealed that Sergey Brin and Eric Schmidt were not only on a first name basis with then-NSA chief General Keith Alexander, but that Google was part of a “secretive government initiative known as the Enduring Security Framework,” and that this initiative involved Silicon Valley partnering with the Pentagon and the US intelligence community to share information “at network speed.”" * From Forbes Blockchain 50 (Apr 16, 2019): "The search giant has made numerous investments in blockchain, including Veem, a payments startup that lets enterprises instantly send and receive payments in different currencies, using bitcoin as an intermediary holding. Meanwhile, it has created a suite of tools that make it easier to search (and analyze) cryptocurrency transactions—in other words, to Google public blockchains. Full profile" Funding * Blockchain.info raised 40 million in funding in 6-2017 led by the firms Lakestar and GV (formerly Google Ventures * Decent received a $10k grant from Google Grants * Big donor to Stellar People on Google positions * Eric Schmidt; the former CEO of Google and current technical advisor to Google parent company Alphabet, is now the chairman of the Pentagon’s “Defense Innovation Board,” which seeks to bring the efficiency and vision of Silicon Valley to the Defense Department’s high-tech innovation initiatives. * Hitters Xu; former Director of Ant Financial's Blockchain Platform (Alibaba’s financial arm) and part of Google's Search & Anti-Fraud team. * Jehan Chu is a Google EYE Program Mentor * Marcos Cunha; recently served as an Entrepreneur in Residence at Capital Factory/Google/Code2040 and as a Google Developers Expert for Growth. Marcos is an advisor to various companies and a mentor at Google's Pioneer Accelerator and University of Texas Longhorn Startup Lab. He is also Director of WanLabs Americas * Allen Day, science advocate and key leader at Google in blockchain according to Forbes * Alex Cheng; director (according (as of 1-2020) to Loopring) People who used to work at Google * Mike Belshe worked at Google on the founding team of Google Chrome * Charlie Lee came from Google where he had a tech job * Ben Davenport worked in engineering at Google * Badros, Greg; Advisor to BAT, Angel Investor; previously: Facebook, Google * Jonathan Teo, BitFury Board of Advisors, led Google’s International R&D department * Mike Hearn * One or more are now working (together with) TrueUSD * Mike Blandina; held senior engineering roles now at Bakkt * The ex-director of DARPA, Regina Dugan, was hired by Google in 2012 to head its Advanced Technology and Projects group, and that she was then hired by Facebook in 2016 to head their “Building 8” research group focusing on experimental technologies like brain sensors and artificial intelligence. * Some of the team members of Solana used to work here * IOST claims to have team members who (among many other big name places) come from here. * Steve Lee; former product director, now team leader at Square Crypto * Jeffrey Czyz; Google alum, now works for Square Crypto * Surojit Chatterjee; formerly 11 years at Google, as VP, now Chief Product Officer at Coinbase Other links * Uses technology built by Parity * "Google is moving into crypto, just in a different direction than other big tech firms; while others, like Amazon or Microsoft, focus on blockchain applications, Google is working on data analysis, quantification, and user experience; the project is a subset of Google Cloud and is harnessing big data and application program interfaces (API) to search blockchains like Bitcoin and Ethereum. Just like Google Search in the early days of the internet, Google is using its 'BigQuery' system for generalized searches across blockchains. BigQuery is growing and hoping to add altcoins like Litecoin, Bitcoin Cash, Dash, and more" * Google announced an integration with Chainlink to develop middleware in order to connect Ethereum to its enterprise cloud data warehouse. Through a Chainlink oracle, a smart contract can fetch data from an on-chain query to a data warehouse like Google’s BigQuery. * Is listed as a partner on the website of Cypherium (as of 9-2019) * From Proof of Work #77 (23-10-2019): "Announced a new platform, FOAM In-Sight in collaboration with FOAM, Google Cloud Platform, Blocklytics and Chainlink for a hybrid cloud/blockchain application with a demo for DevConV. Main-net next."Category:Companies/Organisations